Kasumi Silversnow's Diary
"Please don't read my diary!" August 31st Dear Diary, Today was my second day at Monster High and Yukie told me that 'she was in love', and I just thought she was 'cray-cray'. Everywhere I see Yukie, she would only have dreamy sparkly eyes and blush. I was with Ember in the cafeteria eating homemade dumplings, when I saw Yukie arguing with some girl with blue tentacles on her head. I realized that the girl was Octavia Tidal. Yukie told Yumi, Yuki-Anna and I about her yesterday and she couldn't stop talking about her! Even in her sleep! She's like, "Die...die Octavia...die..." Creepy! And I also saw Yumi staring at Gil Webber some guy in my Mad Science class. At home, after school today, Yumi asked if we could switch classes just to be with Gil. Yes, he's my partner and all but I told her, "No." And just walked away from her. However, even though it's summer, spring, or fall, it would still be snowing where we live. Our house would be like in those japenese animes with a balcony-deck thing at the front door and almost everything is wooden, we sit on pillows on the floor when we eat lunch and dinner, and we sleep in those beds like sleeping-bags that would be laid on the floor. I liked it that way, but people who would know how our house was, they would say that it would be boring and all. But we even have a backyard full with snow! September 1st Dear Diary, At school today, Yukie was fighting with Octavia and pulled out her butcher knife and scratched her with it! But it was only one little cut, and it wasn't deep at all. Octavia went to the hospital and Yukie had detention after school. Ember invited me to her house tomorrow and I told her that I'm sure I could. Yukie then found out that Gray, the boy of her dreams, has a party this Friday and he invited everyone at school, including me and Yukie, who started fangirling in the hallways which made almost everyone stare at us and then I told her to calm down before we become a joke in the middle of the hallway, then she said, "If we do, everyone shall suffer." And she pulled out her butcher knife. I got totally freaked out from her death face, that I just walked away from her. When I remembered last period that my family and I are going berry picking after school, I remembered that Yukie would be in detention, and mother would not be pleased that we could not go anymore. Our mother loved berry picking. And so did I. So this is what I did, after school, I sneaked to the detention room window and saw Yukie in a seat and Mr. Hack sleeping at the teacher's desk. I whispered, "Yukie!" And she looked at me out the window. I used my snow powers to break the cameras, then I used them again to quickly grabbed Yukie out. And ta-da! We got to go to pick berries since nothing bad was in our way, and I found raspberries and blueberries, and so did Yumi. Yuki-Anna found only five strawberries, and Yukie and mother found grapes and blackberries. I told mother, "But grapes aren't berries." Then she said that she knows, but she just took them because she liked grapes. *facepalm* Whatever mom. XD September 2nd Dear Diary, I went to Ember's house today and I didn't melt for some reason. The air and all was just perfect, probably Ember's mother did something to make me feel pleased. When I got home, I found Yukie picking out an outfit for herself. I asked what's the big rush and she reminded me about Gray's party tomorrow, well, she didn't remind me, but she told me as if she thought I forgot, but I didn't. We still need to go to school tomorrow and the party starts at 8, so I don't think it's the right time to lay out everything so soon, and when I told Yukie that, she said, "Yes it is." And she gave me that death glare that would always freak me out that I dropped my bag on my bed and just left the room. We ate sushi for lunch and Yumi said that eating sushi reminds her of Octavia which made Yukie agree and kept talking about her. Thanks alot, Yumi! Sometimes Yumi could be just such a annoying sister, and that annoys me. However, I DO NOT SEE WHAT'S THE POINT OF TALKING ABOUT OCTAVIA SO MUCH! Sorry about that, I'm just sometimes so clumsy that I start yelling. Anyways, after lunch in a while, mother told us to get dressed because she's taking us to an ice cream shop for desert. Sometimes I just really love mom! I got a brownie sundae with chocolate syrup, Yukie got a strawscary ice-scream in a cone and Yuki-Anna and Yumi got cherry snowcones and mother got a grape snowcone! Yes, again with the grapes. Yukie started blushing and kept saying, "Oh my gosh". And she was about to make her ice cream slip off the cone until I took it to hold it for her. Yuki-Anna, Yumi and I found out that Yukie was just fangirling over seeing Gray sit at a table, like what the icicles! Just ask him out! September 3rd Dear Diary, Yukie, again, started blushing and fangirling for the whole day because Gray's party was tonight and she fangirled even more when it was almost time to get dressed up to leave to the party. Mother was out shopping and all, so no one could make Yukie be quiet, until Yumi used her snow powers to keep Yukie's mouth shut and then she started chasing Yumi with her butcher knife. *facepalm* However, Yuki-Anna seemed so amused because she was watching everything and she was laughing so much. I ignored my crazy sisters doing crazy stuff and just kept looking for a good outfit that I could wear at the party. At the party, Yukie went straight to look for Gray and found him in the backyard talking to some guys. When Yukie came out, the boys left. Yes, I was spying on them. Tee-Hee! :P Yukie sat on a swing and started swinging herself and there was an awkward conversation between them two until Gray asked Yukie if he could ask her a question and then Yukie just blushed and nodded. He asked her out! I was drinking punch, so I almost choked. Yukie and Gray heard me coughing but then they ignored it, and then, I can't beleive this, but, ....they kissed! Eeeeeekkkkk! What a horrifying moment! September 4th Dear Diary, Yukie went crazy today while she was preparing to go with Gray on their first date. She pulled out her butcher knife, but then I took it away from her so that nothing bad would happen and I asked her if I could help her in her make-up and all. She agreed, but she freaked me out when she said that if I made her look bad that she would slice me in pieces with her butcher knife. Creepy! So I made her make up which was mostly blue. She wore a really nice dress I picked out for her and I told her to put my perfume, my favorite one, called, Gentle Ice, which smelled like snow and berries mixed together. Yukie then reached out to get her butcher knife but I took it away from her and told her, "Yukie, no girl who's going on a date takes violence with her." Then I put it in mother's room and locked the door. It was late at night when Yukie came back from her date with Gray. Mother was asleep in her room and we went to bed too. I was sleeping but awoken when I heard the house door open and close, I could hear foot-steps coming towards our room, foot-steps just like Yukie's. She came in the room and I pretended that I was sleeping. I saw her wearing her under-dress, a mini dress that she wore under her main dress, and she had her heels off and her hair was....well....I don't know how to describe this.....it was...messy. It wasn't pretty and neat how it was when she left the house. She looked....well, drunk. But she wasn't drunk, she was just dizzy and I'm sure she was pretending to be drunk just to show off that she had alot of fun. But they weren't suppose to be having their date in a club or something, it was arranged in a fancy resturant. I have no idea what happened. September 5th Dear Diary, Mother grounded Yukie for being late last night and Yukie cried and cried until her face became really pale. Yumi comforted her and I stayed quiet. I didn't say anything, mother probably was awake when Yukie came back. But Yukie had a phone call and mother took away Yukie's phone, but she was cooking so she couldn't check out who was it so she told me to answer it. The contact was, 'Baby'. But I answered it anyways. It was Gray. He thought he was talking to Yukie instead of me (not as if he even know I exist), I blushed when he called me 'babe' and he seemed to be kinda embarrassed when I told him that it wasn't Yukie on the phone with him. Yukie thought I was flirting with Gray that she took her butcher knife and chased me with it. Gray said that he'll call back and then he hung up and I ran out of the house with Yukie's phone in my hand. That was some scary stuff over there! Crazy Yukie. -_- XD September 6th Dear Diary, Yukie felt sick in the morning today that she couldn't get out of bed. She had high fever and she kept coughing and sneezing. We do not know why but it seems that it's not that rough on her. So she couldn't get to school today. When we came back mother was cooking dumplings! Yay! She told me to keep an eye on Yukie if she needed something. She kept saying, "I want Gray...." (Unfinished) Category:Diary